Transcripts/The End in Friend
bell rings : opens : Starlight Glimmer: Oh! Rarity! Just the pony I'm looking for! Can you come to Twilight's class with me? It won't take long. : Rarity: Oh, I'd love to help, but I have to meet Rainbow Dash for our day of fun together. : Starlight Glimmer: Twilight wants to use you as an example for the students. : Rarity: Ooh! : opens : Rarity: Your example is here! laughs Oh! : Rainbow Dash: I thought I'' was the example. : '''Twilight Sparkle': You both are. Because together, you perfectly demonstrate my lesson on compromise in friendship. Rainbow Dash and Rarity have very different interests that keep them busy. But being friends is so important to them, they always manage to make time for each other. : Rarity: nervously Our day of fun was hard to plan, what with Rainbow Dash's extremely time-consuming and erratically scheduled Wonderbolts practice. : Rainbow Dash: And Rarity's weird fashion seasons. She's working on her winter collection, and it's not even summer yet! : Twilight Sparkle: But you still found time to be together, and that's what counts. See, class? These ponies are models of true friendship in action. : scribbling : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for stopping by! Enjoy your day of fun! : Silverstream: Ooh! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! What amazing stuff are you gonna do together?! : Rainbow Dash: Aw, come on! I even said "shopping" that time! : Rarity: Perfect! We'll go shopping first. : Rainbow Dash: But I brought stuff for buckball to— : Smolder: Are we supposed to be learning something here? 'Cause this doesn't sound like compromising at all. : Gallus: Yeah, you guys have nothing in common. How can you be friends? : Rainbow Dash and Rarity: nervously : song : Twilight Sparkle: Even though Rainbow Dash and Rarity enjoy doing different things, there are plenty of reasons why they're friends. : Yona: Uh, like what? : Rainbow Dash: scoffs We've always been friends. : Ocellus: Always? : Rainbow Dash: Well, no. Not always. But for like a super long time. : Rarity: And we know all the same ponies. : Smolder: Um, is that it? : Rainbow Dash: Uh, there was that time during the Cloudsdale Best Young Flyer Competition that I totally saved Rarity's life. : Rarity: Yes! And I'' once proved Rainbow Dash's innocence to her beloved Wonderbolts when she was being framed for a mysterious incident. : '''Sandbar': Cool! What else? : Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle: nervously : Starlight Glimmer: Uh, look. It may seem like Rarity and Rainbow Dash don't have that much in common when you try to put it into words, but sometimes friendships can't be explained. You just have to see them in action to understand. : Twilight Sparkle: Actually, that's a great idea! : Twilight Sparkle: Just go about your day of fun as you normally would. You won't even know we're here! : Rainbow Dash: singsongy Game on! : theme : thwacking : Rainbow Dash: Rarity! You were supposed to be holding your bucket! : Rarity: Hmm? Oh! Sorry, darling. Wearing this drab jersey gave me an idea for a buckball-inspired line of "athleisure" wear that would allow for maximum flexibility and style! Uh, but I'm ready now! blink : Rainbow Dash: Good! 'Cause this time, I'm gonna try something new and super-intense! : theme continues : thwacking : whirr! : zoom! : Rainbow Dash: Rarity! Are you even paying attention?! : Rarity: What? Oh! I mean, of course! Uh, I held my bucket and everything! : Rainbow Dash: But you have to catch the ball! : Rarity: Really? Well, that sounds dangerous. : Rainbow Dash: to herself Oh, forget it. She's never gonna understand the point of this game. loud Buckball time is over! : Rarity: sighs Finally! : Twilight Sparkle: Uhhh, see? They did something Rainbow Dash likes, so now it's time for something Rarity likes. Compromise! : Rarity: Hmmm... I'm genuinely not sure. Are they too in style? : Rainbow Dash: Uh, isn't that what you want them to be? : Rarity: Oh, yes, yes. But they should be ahead of the curve. If they're in fashion right now, then they're practically already out. : Rainbow Dash: That doesn't make any sense. : Rarity: Hmmm... Perhaps I should get the stilettos instead. What do you think? : Rainbow Dash: scoffs Unless you like tripping with every step, heels on a horse are pretty useless. : Rarity: nickers Au contraire. They're perfect in a multitude of situations. Formal functions, afternoon teas, evening teas, high tea, tea by the sea, royal tea— : Rainbow Dash: Can they clean up glitter? Ew! It's on my hooves! Are we done yet?! groans This is sooooo boring! : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash and Rarity are just, uh, showcasing an aspect of friendship called "banter", the playful and friendly exchange of remarks. nervously It's all in good fun. : scribbling : Rarity: Ooh, I cannot wait! Collecting gemstones is my favorite! : Rainbow Dash: Finally, something we can agree on! Treasure hunting! : Rarity and Rainbow Dash: hoof-bump : Twilight Sparkle: See, everycreature? That didn't take long. Now they're having a great time together. : scribbling : Rarity: Ooh! Magnifique! This will be perfect for the emerald-encrusted romper I've been working on! : Rainbow Dash: Cool! Now, what would be even cooler is if we could find a treasure chamber or something! Now, if I were a secret door, where would I be? : knocking : crack : thud : Rarity: Ugh, Rainbow Dash! Could you please refrain from all of that racket? It's muddying my concentration. : Rainbow Dash: gasps Look! A lever! grunts It's stuck! Come help me, Rarity! : Rarity: sighs Just a moment. : thumping : Rainbow Dash: grunting : crash! : shatters : Rarity: gasps You ruined my gems! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well, you ruined my treasure hunt! : Rarity: Ugh! This wasn't about treasure! It was about finding gemstones for my winter collection! : Rainbow Dash: Who cares about clothes?! We're supposed to be on an adventure together! : Twilight Sparkle: Uh-oh. : Rarity: That... is... it! This "day of fun" is officially over! : Rainbow Dash: Fine by me! Maybe I can spend some time doing something I actually like now! : Young Six: gasp : Twilight Sparkle: nervously Surely, you don't mean that. You're just having a little disagreement. students Sometimes that happens between pals. But no matter what, they can always get past the problem and stay good friends. : Rainbow Dash: I don't think we can. Rarity You don't care about any of the things I like! It's always about you and your boring fashions! : Rarity: Oh, puh-lease! You don't even give my interests a chance! You have absolutely no respect for the finer things! No respect, I tell you! : Mordecai: But. : Students: gasp : scribbling : Rarity: ...And then there was the time Rainbow Dash called my Cloudsdale Couture Boutique idea "impractical"! Imagine that! Just because I needed Twilight to perform the butterfly wing spell on me whenever I wanted to deliver merchandise! : Rainbow Dash: ...And I told her a thousand times Pegasi don't even want restrictive heavy dresses! We need to be able to fly! Duh! : Rarity: Not to mention the day I was wearing a really gorgeous hat, and Rainbow Dash didn't even notice! : Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts show was ruined! Rarity's hat was blocking everypony's view! : Rainbow Dash and Rarity: snarl : Starlight Glimmer: Enough! Guidance counseling is for talking out your problems, not telling me everything that's ever happened in the history of Equestria! groans But I've learned sometimes talking isn't enough. You need to put yourselves in one another's shoes. : Rainbow Dash: No way am I wearing those! : Starlight Glimmer: groans What I'm saying is we need a way to help you two reconnect. Follow me! : open : Rainbow Dash: The library? And this helps us how? : Starlight Glimmer: You both love books. Rainbow Dash never stops talking about Daring Do adventures, and you're a huge fan of Shadow Spade mysteries. : Rarity: Your point? : Starlight Glimmer: The perfect way for you two to reconnect as friends is to read each other's favorite book. I'll read them, too. Then we'll all discuss afterward. It'll be a "Good Friends Book Club". Okay? I'll bring snacks. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Fine! : Rarity: If you insist. : Starlight Glimmer: Great! We're all here! To start, why don't you two share one thing you liked about each other's books? : beat : Starlight Glimmer: Okay. I'll go first. Uh, I really enjoy the part in Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams when Daring used a vicious cragadile as a raft, and then— : Rarity: giggles Please. : Rainbow Dash: Uh, what's so funny? : Rarity: Oh, sorry. It's just that I find those action sequences so ridiculously over-the-top. : Rainbow Dash: But they're real! You even met Daring Do! : Rarity: Yes, but the book's descriptions just drag on, and what about those silly unpronounceable names? Doctor whozit-whatsit... pronunciation Caballeron? : Rainbow Dash: Ca-ba-''ller''-on! Just like it looks! How hard is that?! snarls : Starlight Glimmer: Uh, tea, anypony? Cucumber sandwich? nervously Or we could go over some nice friendly talking points. : Rainbow Dash: scoffs Seriously?! Don't even get me started on those clothing descriptions in Shadow Spade! What a yawn fest! : Rarity: stutters But... the outfit descriptions are an integral part of the plot of The Colt in Crimson: A Shadow Spade Mystery! : Rainbow Dash: yawning : Rarity: You see, if you didn't know that Sir Fluffingsworth von Radishfield wears only silk, double-breasted waistcoats, you'd never deduce that he, in fact, was the culprit! : Rainbow Dash: W-Wait. He was? : Rarity: gasps You didn't even read it! : Starlight Glimmer: to herself I can see I'm gonna need reinforcements. : zap : Rainbow Dash: Not my fault it's so boring and put me to sleep! : Rarity: If you can't be bothered to read the thing I like, that just further illustrates the point that we have nothing in common anymore! : Cherry Fizzy, Savoir Fare, Rose, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops: gasp : Rainbow Dash: At least we agree on that! From now on, I'm only hanging out with ponies who get me! : Cherry Fizzy, Savoir Fare, Rose, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops: collective gasp : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Your drama can wait! Twilight needs help! Now! : Twilight Sparkle: noises : Starlight Glimmer: panting Any luck? : Twilight Sparkle: No! It's goooone! : Rainbow Dash: What's gone? : Twilight Sparkle: The Amulet of Aurora! : Rarity: gasps One of the magical items you've been keeping for Princess Celestia? : Twilight Sparkle: That amulet can reverse the tides and summon tsunamis! If it falls into the wrong hooves, Equestria will be in grave danger! : Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, Twilight! I know tons about searching for lost treasure! : Rarity: And if I follow the culprit's clues, I'm certain I can find who took your amulet! : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! I'll feel so much better knowing you two are looking for it together! : Starlight Glimmer: While we work on a locator spell. It's the perfect solution! : doors open : Rarity: There appear to be no signs of damage to the surrounding artifacts, suggesting the thief did not leave in a hurry. : clattering : Rainbow Dash: Rarity, your boots are leaving sparkles all over the floor! : Rarity: Pfft! Those aren't from my boots. Mine are magenta, not blue. See? : Rainbow Dash: gasps : Rarity: I mean, really! : open : Rarity: panting Turns out these boots were not "made for trotting," as advertised. Where are you going?! We promised Twilight we'd work together! : Rainbow Dash: Don't you see? The Amulet of Aurora is made out of Azurantium! : beat : Rainbow Dash: Azurantium? You know! The same metal that the Amulet of Atonement from Daring Do book four is made from? It always leaves sparkles wherever it goes. Just like this, remember? It's from the book you just read! : Rarity: nervously That book! Yes! The one I-I just... just read! Ha-ha-ha! : Rainbow Dash: Seriously?! After giving me all that grief, you didn't read mine either?! : Rarity: Oopsie? : Rainbow Dash: groans As soon as we find this amulet, we are done with each other! : Rarity: Fine by me! : Rarity: panting Ooh! Rainbow Dash, slow down! You're flying past important clues! Look, it's a print. But definitely not a hoof. Are those claw marks? : Rainbow Dash: Who cares? I found a bigger clue! : spewing : Rarity: I hope you don't expect me to... shudders ...wade through that. : submerging : plop : Rainbow Dash: Nah. It's too deep. We'll get stuck. : Rarity: Ooh. Clever. What Daring Do book did you get that from? : Rainbow Dash: Actually, I learned it at Scootaloo's Filly Guides camp. : Rarity: sighs At least you can fly across. : spewing : Rainbow Dash: grunts Nope. If one of those geysers burns off my wing feathers, I'll be out of the Wonderbolts for weeks. groans I could... : sounds under : Rainbow Dash: ...try and slingshot my way through. But I'd need two perfectly placed trees, some stretchy rope, and a pith helmet. groans Too bad we can't do what Daring Do did in book four and find a cragadile for a raft. : Rarity: Ta-daaa! The S.S. Cragadile, at your service! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, that... is... awesome! Uh, I mean, it's all right, I guess. : sounds : Rainbow Dash: How did you know how to do that? : Rarity: Mmm. We may have been friends for a super-long time, but you don't know every''thing about me yet. : splashing : revving : spewing : '''Rarity': gasps The glitter trail! It's gone! : Rainbow Dash: How are we supposed to find the Amulet of Aurora now? : rustling : Bufogren: croaks : Rarity: screams : Bufogren: quietly Owww. Ears. Why hoof-hoofs yell? Too, too loud. : Rarity: loudly Sorry! What did you say?! : Bufogren: quietly Too, too loud. : Rainbow Dash: I think it's a Bufogren. They have really sensitive ears. loudly Did you happen to see anycreature with a sparkly thingy go this way? : Bufogren: Saw it. : Rainbow Dash and Rarity: gagging : Rainbow Dash: Hold that thought! gasping : Rarity: coughing : Rainbow Dash: His breath smells so bad, I can't think! But we can't hear him from back here. Now what? : Rarity: Hmmm... sniffs Aha! I think I have the perfect solution. An old unicorn beauty trick. That is, if you can somehow procure us a tiny bit of cloud? : Rainbow Dash: Now that I can do! : spewing : spinning : Rarity: Ooh! It's adorable! pinched Um, excuse me, kind sir. I have a special treat for you in exchange for your information. : Bufogren: Ooh... What's that? : Rarity: pinched It is a magical unicorn delicacy called "Effervescence". Very now. Very chic. yells : Bufogren: Owww! : Rarity: Sorry, sorry. Enjoy. : Bufogren: Mmmmm.... My mouth. Fresh and minty. nomming : Rarity: sighs Good. Uh, now, which way did the sparkly thing go? : Bufogren: Up-up. Up there. : Rarity: Thank you! Rainbow Dash Well, what are you waiting for? Go on! Fly up there and get that amulet! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, we're doing this together, remember? : Rarity: But how can we— panicky noises, panting : Rainbow Dash: Sorry, but I wasn't leaving you behind in that swamp. : Rarity: exhales Thank you. : jiggles : knocking : Rainbow Dash: Huh. Maybe the key to unlocking this thing is in these inscriptions. : Rarity: Or perhaps the key is right here! : click : Rarity: I couldn't decide between the boots and the stilettos, so I got both! : unlatching : opens : Rainbow Dash: High heels could do that? : Rarity: And you called them "useless". : Rainbow Dash: sighs I shouldn't have said that. Or made fun of the other stuff you like to do. Some of it's actually sorta neat. : Rarity: I... owe you an apology, too. Buckball may not be my thing, but it's something you enjoy. And you're very good at it. I never should've treated your interests like they were worth less than mine. : Rainbow Dash: Soooo... does this mean we're still friends? : Rarity: I would very much like that. Now let's go find that amulet! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! laughs : opens : Rainbow Dash: Wait! That tunnel leads to the... school? A secret passage! Awesome! : Rarity: gasps Spikey-wikey! You stole the Amulet of Aurora?! : Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. : Rarity: You mean, this was a setup to make us get along? : Starlight Glimmer: Sorry to interfere, but you both... : Rainbow Dash: ...reeeeeally needed it. : Rainbow Dash and Rarity: laugh : Smolder: So even though you don't like any of the same stuff, you two are friends again? : Rarity: Heh. Always. I think we just needed a teensy reminder. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah. We don't have to love the exact same things to have fun together. I mean, imagine if we did! How boring would that be? : Rarity: When we give each other a chance to share the different things we enjoy, it can be surprisingly wonderful! sighs Too bad we wasted our day of fun. : Rainbow Dash: We still have a little time left. You wanna... go hit the shops? I could actually use your help picking out some new buckball gear. : Rarity: Do I?! But only if you help me choose some buckball fan attire, so I can cheer for my favorite player at the drop of a fabulous hat! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, yeah! Let's go already! : Rainbow Dash and Rarity: happy chatter : Twilight Sparkle: students See? Good friends always work through their differences. : Starlight Glimmer: laughs Even if it takes a little help. : credits